


Descubrimiento

by Hessefan



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Adam nunca ha podido quitarse una imagen de la cabeza, la de Trompija en el escenario, ante toda la escuela, con una erección bestial; dicha imagen lo acosa incluso cuando está con una chica.





	Descubrimiento

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Sex Education no me pertenece, todo de Laurie Nunn (según Google, porque yo ni perra idea de quién era).  
**Prompt:** 22\. A+Parenting.  
**Extensión:** 900 palabras aproximadamente.  
**Notas:** Siempre me pongo súper nerviosa cuando inicio en un fandom nuevo. Temo cometer ooc y terminar escribiendo una caca; así que si te gusta esta humilde viñeta ya me siento realizada.

Últimamente Adam no siente nada cuando tiene a una chica montada sobre él. Ni siquiera se le para cuando una muchacha hermosa como Aimee le toca directamente el pene. Incluso finge los orgasmos, para no tener que lidiar con sus reclamos. Tiene tanto miedo de quebrar las normas tan estrictas de su casa que ese miedo gobierna sobre él.

Adam nunca ha podido quitarse una imagen de la cabeza, la de Trompija en el escenario, ante toda la escuela, con una erección bestial; dicha imagen lo acosa incluso cuando está con una chica. Y nunca logra entender por qué.

Eric tiene asumida su homosexualidad, fantasea con hombres que cree inalcanzables para él y se ríe de su mejor amigo porque no sabe disfrutar de una buena paja. Masturbó dos veces y media a un noviecito que tuvo por ahí en el verano; esa es toda la experiencia sexual que tiene, pero le basta para saber lo que quiere.

Eric venera a los _intocables,_ como un feligrés a su dios, dicho dios para él es Anwar, a quien adora por sobre todas las cosas. Incluso llega a ponerse contento por el simple hecho de cruzar dos palabras con él, así sea para insultarlo y despreciarlo. ¿Qué importa si le habla para decirle pervertido? Esa simple acción de Anwar hace su día.

Eric sabe que es malísimo tocando, no nació para ser músico, pero no teme hacer el ridículo, nunca lo teme. Quiere impresionar a la banda y aunque nunca lo consigue, sigue intentándolo. Aparte del desprecio de los intocables y de la banda, tiene otro constante en su rutinaria vida estudiantil: Adam.

El matón de la escuela se la tiene jurada y siempre lo acosa. Al menos desde que tiene uso de razón su existencia no pasa desapercibida, para nadie a decir verdad. Es el creador del apodo Trompija, porque hace cuatro años tuvo esa fatal erección (aunque Eric siempre discute que fue una semi erección). Adam siempre le roba todo lo que lleva encima y Eric siempre se deja robar porque ya no sabe cómo lidiar con él. No es un día completo si no se cruzan en los pasillos de la escuela. Con el padre que tiene Adam nunca falta a la escuela, muy a pesar de sus víctimas.

—Dame ese chocolate —le dice en la cara cuando en verdad lo que pretende es comérselo a él. Se traga el trozo de dulce, pensando en lo que le haría a Trompija si fuera menos cobarde—. Nos vemos mañana, mierdita —se despide, deseando siempre en el fondo en verdad volver a verlo.

Eric retiene las lágrimas, siempre lo hace, no quiere mostrar debilidad, un chico como él debe ser fuerte emocionalmente. No entiende por qué Adam lo acosa tanto. Se pregunta si el tamaño de su cerebro tendrá algo que ver con su pene. Cerebro chico, pene grande, pero Otis le dice que eso son solo mitos.

Adam juega rudo con otros muchachos, es la manera de tener un contacto directo con alguien de su mismo género. Acosa a todos por igual, pero su favorito siempre será Trompija. Sin embargo, es realmente dulce o tierno cuando nadie lo ve, incluso esconde cierta sensibilidad vedada al ojo común. Aunque el mundo entero crea que es un delincuente, tiene sentimientos. Y Aimee bien lo sabe.

Adam mira mucho Pornhub, porque ahí nadie puede ver lo que realmente es, un reprimido. Y no es su culpa serlo, su padre lo hizo así. Es la clase de muchacho que se altera cuando Jane, la mamá de Otis, hace mención sobre la marihuana y lo que produce en el desempeño sexual.

Eric no visita tanto Pornhub -aunque lo hace-, él adora ver tutoriales en Youtube sobre maquillaje y no duda a la hora de poner en práctica lo que aprende. Su familia, a la larga, aprendió a aceptarlo y a respetarlo.

Adam detesta hablar con su padre. Lo respeta, porque sencillamente tiene miedo. Ese miedo se transforma en odio y cuando llega a la escuela busca a su víctima favorita. Siempre será Eric, su Trompija para él. Puede ver felicidad en él porque cree que Anwar lo defiende cuando le dice a Adam que la homofobia es muy demodé.

—Gracias, Anwar —dice Eric, feliz porque su mesías salió a su rescate.  
—No somos amigos. —Pero Anwar siempre lo desprecia.

Aimee rechaza categóricamente a Adam, también él es despreciado. Ella solo le dice que le da vergüenza andar con él. Mientras, por algún rincón del colegio Eric ríe con Otis, siendo él mismo, despreocupado de las miradas ajenas. Adam a la distancia lo observa y lo ve reír así, con ese brillo en la cara, y siente que quiere ser un chico normal, con una pija de tamaño normal, con un padre normal, pero no, es hijo del director de la escuela, la gente seguirá poniéndole apodos a su miembro y todavía sigue sin saber quién es él.

Adam se siente terriblemente solo y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, envidia todo lo que Eric tiene. Cada día descubre eso. Y cada día acosará a Trompija hasta que en uno de esos días logre encontrarse a sí mismo.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

>   
**Esta pareja me gustó desde el principio. Desde el primer capítulo todos sabemos que van a terminar juntos, así que ver el ocho fue como confirmar lo obvio.**   
**20 de octubre de 2019**   
**Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
